Saving a Village
by etiger1995
Summary: Black Wargreymon and Warrior Strikemon stumble across a large digimon destroying a small village in the middle of the desert, and decide to step in. A Networks Of Destiny Short


Etiger smiles looking down at his computer. Novelist Walks into Etiger's computer room.

Novelist: So what are you doing?

Etiger: just finished my most amazing chapter yet! This will be the greatest update ever, and we'll gain millions of fans world wide!

Novelist: Are you sure about-

Novelist reads over the chapter

Novelist: Your right! We could sell this and get some serious money! Wait what's that?

Etiger looks down at his computer

Etiger: That would be a virus...which just deleted my chapter.

* * *

><p>Okay, couldn't write a real chapter, at the moment, so I wrote this instead! Please enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>The sky was darkening, clouds collecting over a small village which was now lit a glistening gold as fire burnt it's small wooden huts. Small Rookie stage digimon ran between the buildings throwing buckets of water onto the fire in an attempt to save the buildings, but to no avail, the water only fed the fire, turning it from it's glistening gold color to an eerie blue. The Rookies ran out of the houses as more caught fire, their brilliant flames lighting the shadowy sky. A large dark digimon laughed. His armored purple body gleaming in the flames, he was Dorugoramon, a large mega level digimon in the shape of a dragon.<p>

Two dark figures, both wearing long black cloaks, stood on a cliff in the far distance, maybe a mile or so away, watching the fire burn with an almost completely blue color, praying that the small digimon would escape and give up on the now destroyed houses, in the tattered village. The taller of the two figures gave a grunt.

"Pity they can't digivolve." The shorter figure said. His voice was quiet and rough, just loud enough that his partner could hear him. His black cloak was now flowing barely behind him, revealing his lizard-like black legs covered by silver and yellow armor. His golden eyes shown from under his cloak.

"Not everyone is as lucky as us you know." The taller figure said his voice only a fraction louder than his partner. His voice was lighter and more majestic, less gruff and more friendly. His cloak was raised high enough to revile his dull blue armored legs, that seemed to share a orange glow from the fire below them, which seemed now to be growing fast.

"They could at lest attempt to protect themselves, instead of running in circles like a Kokatorimon with his head cut off." The shorter figure snarled. Out of the two of these creatures, this on had been to more 'offensive', and didn't take a liking to weakness.

"They don't have the ability to, they can't find their partners." The blue partner's voice was calm and seemed to pay no attention to his smaller partner's arrogance. The blue partner of course was the calmer of the two, and more 'forgiving' towards weakness.

Dorugoramon laughed as he crashed through another house. The digimon living inside, a Agumon couple, fled the house just in time, barely avoiding the purple dragon's foot, which landed violently onto their kitchen table. Fire began to leap from his mouth as he laughed scorching several of the houses and digimon nearby. This was his playtime, his time to rejoice at the pain of the digital village.

"So should we assume that Gennai was right about this Dorugoramon?" The smaller of the two cloaked figures asked sarcastically making a movement closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Lets just kill the dragon...er the other dragon." The taller one chuckled at his mistake.

"I sure hope you mean him. We might want to lose these then." The shorter partner threw his cloak off to revile black skin covered by silver and black armor, a silver dragon like skull helm, and spiky golden hair. He was Black Wargreymon, he was known as the Black Knight Digimon, and sometimes by his friends, the Tyrant Dragon. Black Wargreymon's armor was shining with a flame reflection from the village, making him seem even more dangerous, than his normal appearance.

"I mean him, not you. And that's fine with me." The second tossed his cloak aside to revile he was a blue gray knight topped with a wolf helm, and long white main. Warrior Strikemon smiled under his helm, time to fight another dragon digimon, it wouldn't be as fun as fighting Black Wargreymon, but still it would be fun.

Dorugoramon released a stream of flame into the air, adding several houses to the growing bonfire, which now contained more than half the village, still leaving more for him to play with. He smiled to himself this was becoming fun, he had destroyed several small villages within the past week, all of which during night, during the day he would simply return to his Dorumon form, no one ever seemed to know. This village seemed to burn the best, the fire of the village was almost as big as his fiery desire to destroy everything he saw, and of course no one would ever suspect a small weak Dorumon.

"All of you will die!" Dorugoramon screamed at the top of his lungs. He took in a deep breath and laughed out stream of fire. At this rate the sun would never touch the village again, nor would the digimon of the village see it. "You know the fire is beginning to bore me!" he crossed his lustrous purple arms and began to swing his tail just above the buildings. He gave another laugh and slammed his tail to the ground whipping it across the dirt, and crashing through several lines of buildings.

"Excuse me, but your kinda ruining this village." Black Wargreymon said quickly. He floated effortlessly over the remains of one of the small buildings.

"And are you going to stop me?" Dorugoramon growled at the black dragon who now floated close to, and was nearly the size of, his face. He was having fun, and now this pathetic lizard was going to ruin it. Just another dead digimon. He swung his tail again, making sure to rub the rubble into the ground, take it an extra step to tick off the dragon digimon.

"No, I'm not, but he might!" Black Wargreymon pointed to the sky behind the purple dragon's head with his dramon killer gauntlets. Warrior Strikemon stood behind the dragon holding his hands out in front of him, a smile planted firmly on his face.

"Lightning Ride!" A column of blue white lightning shot from Warrior Strikemon's hands. Warrior Strikemon smile grew under his helm. Dorugoramon attempted to move to his side with incredible speed, considering his massive size, the lightning catching his side just barely.

Dorugoramon released a roar of pain, throwing his hands to his side. His side was burnt, the purple armor changed to an ashy black, pieces of the bone hard armor flaking off. Nothing had ever hurt him like this, and that was only one attack. Dorugoramon would not stand for this, it was time to use his real attacks, and who knows, maybe even have more fun than destroying the village.

"Black Tornado!" Dorugoramon twisted around quickly, expecting to see the black Dragon digimon flying towards him. But there was nothing, the dragon was gone, Black Wargreymon had simply disappeared. He gave a growl, where the hell did he go? He began to twist and turn, nothing caught his eye, even the damned wolf knight was gone. The only thing lying around were burning buildings and digi-eggs from the digimon he had destroyed in the process of his fun.

"Terra Destroyer" The buildings below Dorugoramon began to glow a deep blood red tent, every crack and shadow disappeared and was replaced by the appropriate red tint, not from the flames of the fire, but from something above him. Even his own purple bone armor began to glow a deep red. He looked up. To his own terror, there was a giant ball of red and black energy, as large as all of the houses he had destroyed, floating above Black Wargreymon. Black Wargreymon had used his Black Tornado to get higher into the air so he could charge a larger attack.

"Lighting Ride!" Setting only a few feet away from Black Wargreymon floated the blue gray knight, holding his arms out in front of himself, charging up a large column of lighting, already powerful enough that electricity jolted around his body, tenting it white.

"Well that didn't surprise me." Trace said quietly. Trace was Black Wargreymon's partner. His friend, and mentor, Will was respectively Warrior Strikemon's partner. Both sat on the edge of the cliff, that their partners had been standing on only a few minutes before they rushed in to halt the monstrous dragon.

"What didn't surprise you?" Will asked equally as quiet.

"They rushed him, then disappeared, and he still didn't expect the charged attacks."

"I doubted he would." Will paused for a second. "They don't expect it often. Now, lets keep watching, they're about to fire off the attacks." Will smiled.

"This should be fun to watch." Trace returned the smile.

The two digimon smiled as their attacks finished charging. Both were now overflowing with power, one glowing with a white electric aura, the other with a black fiery aura. Both were smiling at the giant fearful digimon which stood cowering on the ground, covering his face with his purple armored arms. The sky instantly exploded into a white, black, blue and red war of colors.

The two digimon floated simultaneously to the ground, mostly drained of power. Nothing remained on the ground except pieces of purple armor, the burn remains of the digital village, and the remaining residence, who remained unharmed. These few remaining residence gathered around the two knight digimon as they hit the ground, unable to complete their decent, the attacks they had used had somehow drained them.

"You saved us! Thank you!" Voices began to echo out from the small crowd of digimon who were now swarming the two mega-level digimon. Every voice was repeating their thanks, and jumping up and down in joy.

"Excuse us, but we need to talk to our partners here." Black Wargreymon looked smiled, as Trace and Will walked into his sights, both making their ways slowly to their partners.


End file.
